


Penitence

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Priest Kim Jongdae | Chen, Priests, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Kai should have died. But he was saved.Written for Tinysparks Round 5: Opposites Attract
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains things that may be triggering:  
> blood, near-death injury, kidnapping, mentions of torture, past murders
> 
> Please proceed with caution

Kai was sure he was going to die. 

His wounds from battling vampire hunters gaped open here and there, oozed with blood, but he couldn't stop. The last thing he wanted was to perish at the hands of those who tore his precious people away from him. He kept going and going until his body couldn't take it and he collapsed. 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a man, so serene and bright like an angel, his lips curled up at the corners in a warm, sincere smile. 

How could someone be so happy and relieved to see him alive? He had so much blood in his hands, most people would want to kill him right away. Perhaps this man didn't know who he was.

He greeted gently, "I'm Jongdae. I found you in front of the church. Hope you don't mind if I take you in." 

"Why?" Kai asked with a hoarse voice, throat dry. It was not helping that he hadn't fed for some time and Jongdae smelled mouthwatering. But he knew better than to pounce on the man who just saved him. 

"You were badly injured. You were hurt and you were going to die. I just had to help."

Kai slowly got up from the bed, finding his wounds already cleaned and bandaged. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

Hesitantly, he answered, "Kai."

Kai expected Jongdae to flinch upon hearing his name. But no, his smile grew wider making his eyes crinkle. "Kai. It's a nice name. Nice to meet you."

Kai thought Jongdae was weird. Even upon knowing his name, which Kai was sure was plastered in many wanted posters, Jongdae didn't oust him from the monastery. In between his duties, the young priest still treated Kai warmly, tending to his wounds. 

When Kai revealed to Jongdae that he was a vampire - a heretic, supposed enemy of humanity - instead of looking at him with disgust and hate, there was pure curiosity and interest. His sparkly eyes widened as Kai told Jongdae about vampires, debunking common beliefs. Vampires were not nocturnals and would not die under the sun. Vampires weren't allergic to garlic, mirrors, and crosses. "But you can kill us with silver."

Jongdae laughed heartily. "Why would I want to kill you? You wouldn't hurt me." He even searched some animal blood for Kai to quench his bloodthirst and speed up his recovery. 

Jongdae might be small-sized, but he has such a big heart. He was funny too, making Kai smile with his lighthearted little jokes and jabs. His positive energy started to spread to Jongin, like a burst of sunshine shining on a cloudy gloomy day.

For the first time in forever, Kai felt happiness. He could probably finally live in peace away from his sins. 

But every good thing came to an end eventually. 

It was when Kai waited in his room. He smelled Jongdae's blood, but he didn't see the human returning. Curious, he followed the scent, out of the monastery, out of the church, to a dilapidated building. 

Panic and horror started building inside him when he saw drops of Jongdae's blood on the floor that led to the middle of the room. He found Jongdae there, tied on a chair with hands behind his back. There was blood everywhere, staining his white shirt red.

Kai had never seen Jongdae cry, not when he was upset, not when they had financial difficulties or faced other problems. But here he was, muffled sobs filling the room. Helpless. Frightened. Tormented. 

Who did this? Kai rushed to Jongdae, about to free him when a group of vampire hunters emerged from the dark. 

His past caught up with him. And he could not escape it anymore.

With Jongdae as a hostage, the hunters forced Kai to confess his crimes of massacring vampire hunters and for escaping where he should have been punished and executed. 

Anger and hatred bubbled inside of Kai's heart. It was never his fault. Even though he, his family, and friends followed the laws of hunting and not overfeeding, some hunters abused their power and privilege, robbing him of everything he loved. Now, they were supposed to just capture him, the offending vampire, but they got an innocent involved.

Kai knew their rule - vampire hunters weren’t allowed to kill on sight unless their target had gone feral. They were disgusting, testing his limits, to see him descend into a monster. 

Rage shook through his body, torn between self-control and bloodlust.

Even after knowing his dark past as a murderer, the way Jongdae looked at him didn't change - still filled with kindness. It broke Kai's heart. Jongdae was too kind for this world. He didn't deserve to suffer for Kai's sins, to have his blood spilled like this.

The situation didn't look good. The color was rapidly draining from Jongdae’s face, losing too much blood. And it didn't seem like the hunters were going to stop. 

Kai couldn't let that happen, couldn't bear to lose the people dear to him again. So he wiped out the hunters in the room and rushed Jongdae to the hospital. 

Thankfully fate was on their side. 

Despite the torment that he went through, Jongdae didn't hold any animosity. 

The hunters almost killed Jongdae because of Kai. Kai couldn't comprehend it. "Why did you forgive and let go?" 

"I have to. Otherwise the hate and the killing cycle would never end."

As a vampire, Kai may have lived longer. But he found himself learning a lot from the selfless human priest that had become very precious to his heart.

“I want to change.” He wanted to put his past behind. No more Kai the killer.

“Let me think of a name.” Jongdae thought for a while, then he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry I’m not that creative, how about Jongin?”

Jongdae and Jongin. That sounded nice.

“I like it.”

As long as he lived, he would stay by Jongdae's side and protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> This was initially planned for a longer fic but it would be too graphic so I decided to compress and soften it. Since it fits the theme of opposites attract, I decided to submit it for Tinysparks. 
> 
> Thanks my always-supportive friends and Mod N for being accommodating.
> 
> Since this fic's palette color is named as Grisly Garnet, [this is an article](https://www.jewelsforme.com/garnet-meaning#:~:text=Garnet%20is%20the%20birthstone%20for,find%20inside%20in%20a%20pomegranate) on why I decided to name it such. I feel garnet is the right color/stone to represent their relationship in this fic. Supportive, protective, also have healing properties and to overcome negativity.
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
